nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bambini indaco
Bambini indaco (in inglese indigo children o semplicemente indigos, "gli indaco") nato nell'ambito della subcultura New Age con cui si indicano una generazione di bambini che sarebbero dotati di tratti e capacità speciali o soprannaturali. La scienza tradizionale lo bolla come un concetto pseudoscientifico. Il fenomeno, descritto da alcuni autori già con riferimento agli anni sessanta, si sarebbe intensificato dagli anni novanta in poi, cosa che, secondo le credenze New Age, preluderebbe all'imminente evoluzione dell'umanità preannunciata da tutte le correnti del pensiero New Age. A seconda delle fonti, i bambini indaco vengono descritti come dotati semplicemente di spiccate qualità caratteriali (in particolare di empatia, creatività, forza di volontà) oppure addirittura di poteri paranormali come telepatia, chiaroveggenza o la capacità di comunicare con gli angeli e i loro simili. Sebbene negli anni siano state raccolte numerose testimonianze di genitori che asseriscono di riconoscere nei loro figli le caratteristiche dei bambini indaco, la teoria è al momento completamente priva di fondamento scientifico. Colore "indaco" dell'Aura Secondo alcune persone, che si ritengono capaci di percepire il colore dell'aura di questi bambini, questa sarebbe per l'appunto di color "indaco", che denoterebbe autonomia, genialità, intraprendenza, regalità, tendenze anarchiche. WWW.MANCHENO.ORG: Come vedere e come fotografare l'aura Secondo l'opinione più consolidata nei circoli esoterici nel XX secolo, l'aura potrebbe essere fotografata con la macchina Kirlian Secondo i seguaci di dottrine esoteriche orientali (come il lamaismo), l'aura sarebbe visibile soltanto da alcuni iniziati, dopo molti anni di permanenza in un ahsram. Anime speciali, inviate per una missione Secondo Dolores Cannon, psichiatra americana specialista in regressione ipnotica, questi bambini sarebbero anime reincarnate, provenienti da mondi spirituali molto più elevati rispetto al nostro, che in gran parte hanno scontato il loro karma. Alcuni sono stati inviati forzatamente, altri sono volontari, incaricati di portare l'umanità verso un livello di civiltà e coscienza superiore. Sarebbero dotati, oltre che di grande intelligenza, di empatia, di un senso innato per il rispetto e l'amore degli animali e degli equilibri ecologici, per la difesa della giustizia, per l'amore verso tutto quello che è bello, giusto e armonico, sia in senso esteriore ma soprattutto interno. Per loro, come disse Platone, la forma di bellezza più alta è l'amore per la giustizia. Storia Nancy Ann Tappe sviluppò la teoria dei "bambini indaco" negli anni settanta, e la espose al grande pubblico per la prima volta nel suo libro del 1982 Understanding Your Life Through Color ("Capire la vostra vita attraverso il colore").Tappe (1982) Tappe si occupava principalmente del concetto New Age dell'aura, e nel suo libro riportò di aver notato, a partire dagli anni sessanta, una presenza sempre maggiore di bambini dotati di un'aura di colore indaco.Successivamente, e in altri scritti, Tappe giustificò la scelta del nome "bambini indaco" anche con altre motivazioni, legate ai suoi esperimenti nel campo della sinestesia; una raccolta di informazioni al riguardo si trova sul suo sito All About Indigos Tappe mise in relazione questo fenomeno con l'avvicinarsi di una nuova era dell'umanità, in cui il colore indaco dell'aura sarebbe stato predominante. Le idee di Tappe furono riprese quasi vent'anni dopo dal sensitivo e channeler Lee Carroll e da sua moglie Jan Tober, già celebri nella sottocultura New Age quali portavoce dell'"entità angelica" Kryon. Nel 1999, Carroll e Tober pubblicarono il libro The Indigo Children: The New Kids Have Arrived ("I bambini indaco: i nuovi bimbi sono arrivati"), che divenne poi la più nota e citata fonte sull'argomento.Carroll e Tober (1999) Carroll e Tober diedero una descrizione dei bambini indaco soprattutto dal punto di vista dei tratti caratteriali, includendo numerosi elementi nei quali molti genitori avrebbero potuto vedere rispecchiati i propri figli. Come Tappe, Carroll e Tober sostennero che l'avvento dei bambini indaco preludeva a un salto evolutivo dell'umanità, e che proprio quei bambini avrebbero costruito un nuovo mondo senza guerre e senza inquinamento. Al libro contribuirono anche altri autori, alcuni dei quali enfatizzarono gli aspetti soprannaturali della natura dei bambini indaco, per esempio descrivendo la loro stretta relazione con gli angeli e altre creature eteree. Nonostante la disomogeneità dei contributi, l'opera di Carroll e Tober ebbe un'eco molto vasta, tanto che a partire dai primi anni 2000 iniziarono a tenersi congressi internazionali sull'argomento (il primo si svolse alle Hawaii nel 2002). Sebbene le opere di Tappe, e ancor più di Carroll e Tober, costituiscano tuttora il più importante riferimento sui bambini indaco, il corpus della letteratura sull'argomento è in continua espansione. Fra i più noti seguaci della teoria dei bambini indaco c'è Doreen Virtue, già fondatrice della angel therapy (una forma di terapia alternativa basata sull'interazione con gli angeli), che ha recentemente annunciato l'avvento di una nuova generazione di bambini successiva a quella indaco, detta dei "bambini di cristallo" (crystal children). Nella definizione di Tappe, Carroll e Tober I riferimenti ai Bambini Indaco hanno suscitato molta curiosità ed interesse. Ci è stato chiesto: "Chi sono? Perché vengono chiamati così? Come possiamo capire se nostro figlio è un Bambino Indaco?" Procediamo per gradi. La definizione "Indaco" è stata usata per la prima volta da Nancy Ann Tappe, che nel 1982 scrisse un libro sull'argomento (Capire la vostra vita attraverso il Colore). Nancy, scrittrice, sensitiva e terapeuta, è in grado di vedere quelli che lei chiama "i colori della vita" ed ha un metodo personalissimo per "leggere" questi colori. Alla fine degli anni settanta, Nancy incominciò a notare una trasformazione nei colori vitali, con alcuni colori, come il fucsia o il rosso cremisi, che tendevano ad affievolirsi o a scomparire. Tuttavia la sua ricerca iniziò soltanto negli anni ottanta, quando alcuni genitori, preoccupati per il comportamento anomalo, "fuori dagli schemi" dei loro bambini, si rivolsero a lei per esseri aiutati. Con sorpresa Nancy si accorse che il colore vitale di tutti questi bambini tendeva all'azzurro violaceo. Di qui la definizione "Bambini Indaco". Chi sono dunque i Bambini Indaco? Ecco come li descrivono Lee Carroll e Jan Tober nel loro libro "The Indigo Children". All'inizio degli anni ottanta, quando i primi Indaco incominciarono ad arrivare, nessuno sospettava che si trattasse di una nuova generazione di bambini. Essi sembravano avere attributi psicologi ed atteggiamenti molto diversi da quelli a cui eravamo abituati. Spesso erano bambini iperattivi, disattenti, ribelli ad ogni forma di disciplina imposta, e si pensava che le difficoltà che si incontravano nell'educarli fossero da imputarsi alla società, alla mutata struttura familiare, allo sviluppo tecnologico, alla violenza esaltata nei programmi televisivi, all'aumentato benessere, ecc... Negli Stati Uniti questo ha portato i genitori a richiedere l'aiuto di psicoterapeuti, che sempre più spesso "tenevano tranquilli" questi bambini con psicofarmaci. Questa tendenza allarmante è andata aumentando nel tempo, in maniera esponenziale, e sta prendendo piede anche in Europa (è di poche settimane fa un trafiletto apparso su un settimanale a tiratura nazionale che parlava della facilità con cui bambini particolarmente irrequieti vengono trattati con psicofarmaci). Non si conoscono le conseguenze a lungo termine di questo abuso di "droghe legalizzate" ma la violenza tra i giovani è un fenomeno preoccupante, per cui viene spontaneo chiedersi se esista una correlazione. Le principali sfide che i Bambini Indaco dovranno affrontare sono soprattutto legate alle loro relazioni con gli altri. Essi hanno bisogno di molta attenzione e considerazione e soffrono se la loro visione della vita, basata essenzialmente sull'amore, viene fraintesa o, peggio ancora, ridicolizzata. Alcuni di loro possono pertanto avere problemi a relazionarsi con bambini "normali" o con adulti ancorati alle vecchie metodologie. Può così accadere che questi bambini, provvisti di una grande immaginazione, di grandi facoltà intellettive, di una forte mentalità tecnologica e di elevate doti morali, ma iperattivi ed incapaci di usare il pensiero lineare a cui siamo abituati, vengano etichettati come affetti da "disordine da deficit di attenzione" e vengano di conseguenza trattati con psicofarmaci per aiutarli a rientrare nella "normalità". Tutto questo può avere un forte impatto sulla loro personalità, diminuire la fiducia nelle loro capacità e portarli a scollegarsi dalla loro parte divina. A questo punto della nostra evoluzione, dobbiamo comprendere l'importanza del ruolo che questi preziosi bambini, arrivati tra noi con un bagaglio di grande consapevolezza, si sono assunti. Se sapremo riconoscere il loro valore, capirli ed apprezzare le loro doti intellettuali e morali, se non instilleremo in loro il senso di colpa e la paura, da cui sono totalmente esenti, se li aiuteremo a seguire la loro passione, essi saranno i nostri migliori maestri, ci insegneranno a guardarci dentro ed a scoprire quelle verità interiori che per troppo tempo non abbiamo saputo o voluto riconoscere. Apriamo dunque il nostro cuore ed il nostro Spirito ed accettiamo i preziosi doni che queste creature meravigliose, con amore infinito, ci offrono. =Indigo Children= Gli Indigo Children o Bambini Indaco sono un gruppo di ragazzi nati in varie parti del pianeta ai quali vengono attribuite facoltà che esulano dalla normale capacità di comprensione scientifica. Il nome Bambini Indaco deriverebbe dal fatto che la loro Aura sarebbe appunto di colore Indaco. Tutti questi bambini sarebbero nati tra il 1990 e il 2000. La stampa mondiale ha dato pochissimo rilievo a questo fenomeno, e su Internet si trovano tantissime informazioni ‘pilotate’ che costituiscono una sorta di debunching sull’ argomento. Anche se alcuni siti incentrati sui misteri hanno dedicato articoli a questo fenomeno, i punti di riferimento ufficiali su Internet sono associazioni più a carattere umanitario e psicopedagogico che altro. =I Bambini Indaco più famosi= Tre sono i casi più famosi di Bambini Indaco: # Natalia Demkina (Natasha) - la ragazza con la vista a raggi X # Boris Kipriyanovich (Boriska) - il bambino venuto da Marte # Akiane Kramarik - la linguista pittrice Caratteristiche dei bambini indaco Nel vasto panorama della letteratura New Age si trovano numerose diverse descrizioni dei bambini indaco. Quella più influente, sviluppata da Carroll e Tober, presenta i bambini indaco come dotati di grande empatia, curiosità, forza di volontà, e una spiccata inclinazione spirituale. Sono anche descritti come molto intelligenti, intuitivi, e insofferenti nei confronti dell'autorità. Carroll e Tober sostengono che quest'ultima caratteristica è uno dei motivi per cui i bambini indaco sono generalmente percepiti come problematici nel sistema scolastico tradizionale. I loro testi sui bambini indaco si collocano anche in una posizione critica nel dibattito sulla controversa patologia infantile nota come sindrome da deficit di attenzione e iperattività (ADHD) e sulla sua cura farmacologica. Carroll e Tober sostennero che questi bambini, classificati dalla medicina come affetti da ADHD, erano, secondo loro, bambini particolarmente dotati, bisognosi di attenzioni particolari sul piano spirituale e non di cure mediche. Critiche La teoria dei bambini indaco non è tenuta in alcuna considerazione dalla comunità scientifica, in particolare per la totale assenza di prove empiriche a sostegno;Leland (2006) la mancanza di fondamento scientifico è confermata peraltro anche da alcuni fra coloro che sostengono la teoria, come Doreen Virtue, autrice di The Care and Feeding of Indigos. Alcuni autori, come lo psicologo Russell Barkley, hanno anche osservato che la maggior parte dei tratti attribuiti dalla letteratura New Age ai bambini indaco sono definiti in modo così vago da applicarsi praticamente a chiunque. Un celebre episodio, talvolta menzionato per dimostrare la debolezza concettuale della teoria, riguarda una intervista fra "ricercatore" e un bambino indaco, pubblicata sul quotidiano statunitense Dallas Observer. Nel dialogo, l'intervistatore si mostrò molto colpito dal fatto che il bambino parlasse di sé come di un "avatar" e facesse riferimento ai "quattro elementi dell'universo". Dopo la pubblicazione, alcuni lettori scrissero al giornale osservando che alcune delle frasi pronunciate dal bambino erano citazioni testuali di dialoghi di un celebre cartone animato, Avatar - La leggenda di Aang, trasmesso sul canale televisivo per bambini Nickelodeon. Critiche più specifiche alla teoria dei bambini indaco vertono, in particolare, sulla sua connessione implicita con la polemica sull'ADHD e sul trattamento farmacologico dei disturbi del comportamento infantile negli Stati Uniti e in altri paesi. Robert Todd Carroll ha osservato che il successo di pubblico del "mito" dei bambini indaco è probabilmente correlato proprio alla diatriba sul Ritalin, uno dei farmaci prescritti dalle autorità mediche statunitensi ai bambini diagnosticati di ADHD: Il Ritalin è un farmaco della classe dell'anfetamina che si somministra ai bambini iperattivi e "irritabili" (perchè l'assuefazione e l'astinenza provocano l'effetto opposto di ottundimento). Prima di somministrare il Ritalin o di pensare che il bambino sia Indaco (o di qualsiasi altro colore o genere) andrebbero escluse intolleranza alimentari, l'allergia a qualche colorante alimentare; l'assunzione insospettata di caffeina, teina o teofillina (sta nella cocacola e pepsicola, in alcuni dolci, ecc.); gli effetti di un'alimentazione iperproteica (la carne è piena di ormoni); la carenza di una giusta quantità di sonno, ecc. Ci sono molte piante calmanti come la lattuga (contiene il latucario, debole oppioide), l'agnocasto e il finocchio (anti-ormone femminile). Alcuni psicologi hanno espresso la preoccupazione che l'influenza del movimento indaco sui genitori possa contribuire a ritardare o rimandare la diagnosi e il trattamento di malattie mentali anche gravi.Hyde (2006) Impatto commerciale Nonostante l'inesistenza di fondamenti concreti, il cosiddetto "movimento indaco" ha sviluppato in pochi anni un significativo valore commerciale in termini di libri e video venduti, sedute a pagamento tenuti da psicologi o parapsicologi per i genitori dei bambini dotati, congressi, donazioni e così via.Anderson (2003) Nick Colangelo, professore dell'Università dello Iowa specializzato nell'istruzione di ragazzi particolarmente dotati, ha osservato che Riferimenti nella cultura popolare * Il film Indigo parla del rapporto fra un nonno e il suo nipote "indaco". * Il videogioco Fahrenheit ha fra i protagonisti un bambino indaco. * Nell'episodio di CSI Las Vegas intitolato The Unusual Suspect, uno dei sospettati è un dodicenne presentato dai suoi genitori come "bambino indaco". * Indigo Children è un brano musicale di Maynard James Keenan. Note Bibliografia * L. Anderson, Indigo: the Color of Money, Skepticreport.com 12 gennaio 2003 * Carroll, Lee, e Jan Tober (1999), The Indigo Children: The New Kids Have Arrived, Light Technology, ISBN 1561706086. Pubblicato in Italia col titolo I bambini indaco: una nuova evoluzione della razza umana (http://www.ilgiardinodeilibri.it/libri/__i-bambini-indaco.php) * Carroll, Lee, e Jan Tober (2009), The Indigo Children Ten Years Later: What's Happening with the Indigo Teenagers!, Hay House, ISBN 1401923178 * J. Hyde (2006), Little Boy Blue , «Dallas Observer» 3 settembre 2006 * J. Leland (2006), Are They Here to Save the World? , «The New York Times» 1 dicembre 2006 * Tappe, Nancy Ann (1982), Understanding Your Life through Color: Metaphysical Concepts in Color and Aura, ISBN 0940399008 Collegamenti esterni * All About Indigos, sito di Nancy Anne Tappe * Bambini Indaco (voce su Wikipedia) * Indigo, The Skeptic's Dictionary =Collegamenti esterni = *http://www.ilcielodinut.it/bambini_indaco.htm #Indigo Children - a gift for our new time? (in inglese) #Pagina della English Pravda su Boriska (in inglese) #Il bambino venuto da Marte #Pagina della English Pravda su Natalia Demkina (in inglese) #Il sito di Akiane Kramarik (in inglese) #Stazione Indaco - il portale italiano sui bambini indaco Categoria:Aura Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Ipnosi Categoria:New Age Categoria:Pediatria esoterica